


Red Sparkles

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco comes home to find a little surprise. A random one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**A/N** I didn't have a beta go over this, so excuse any mistakes you may find. ^^ If you wish to beta it, then you're welcomed! Anyway, this is just something random I wrote in twenty or so minutes. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a tired grumpy ex-Slytherin as he found that it was time to finally leave. The blonde had been amusing other people’s agendas for the entire day and all he wanted to do was go home and spend time with his partner. Maybe a nice, expensive bottle of wine and nice home cooked meal, which only occasionally happened. Since his partner also worked, Draco knew he couldn’t expect a superb meal every time he walked into the door. Yawning, he pulled his wand from underneath his cloak, preparing himself to apparate as soon as the ministry person – who could hardly be counted as anyone important - gave him the okay. Seemingly ignoring the singular nod that was sent his way, finally indicating that he was allowed to apparate. You know, they had to check, just in case a criminal had snuck into the Ministry killed the real Draco Malfoy and had taken his spot to test the idiots that worked within. 

A small snort came from Draco, as he remembered that a death eater a few years ago had actually done that. Dumb idiots, was he ever glad that he got out of that stupid tribe of idiotic followers before he got in too deep. Oh, Voldemort was dead too, he supposed that was a good point. But you know, if this young man had a say in anything, he would just wipe Voldemort from all the records and memories so he and his partner could live in some peace. It was amazing how people threw themselves at the poor souls that had been involved in the main part of the recently fought out war. Even the people from the death eater side had become famous, most of them still held belief that Voldemort would once again return. It was sad really, that almost every death eater – well, all that hadn’t been killed in the war - had instantly claimed to be under the Imperious curse the moment that they saw Voldemort fall. Yeah, they looked to be completely loyal. 

Draco was startled from his musings as someone near him cleared their throat quite rudely. Oh right, yes, the apparition travel thing he was supposed to be doing about now. Though, it gave no one the right to shove the Draco Malfoy and make him be in any sort of rush. Not that he wanted to be staying here, but still, that wasn’t the point. Scowling at the man that had harshly interrupted his thoughts, he swished his wand and said the magic word. Not a second later, and he was standing just outside the barriers of his home, unlatching the gate, he pushed it open and walked into his front yard. His partner would know that he was home now, wards and everything. They were quite handy. Latching the gate back up, he looked at the half attempted garden with a chuckle. Neither of them was very smart when it came to growing things and it was quite obvious in the way there was earth dug everywhere and the half dead plants that rested against the closest object. 

The house, ah, well, it was a little smaller then what he had grown up in. In fact, he could probably fit it in his entire wing of the Malfoy Mansion. It didn’t matter though, his partner had wanted something homier and not what millionaires would live in. You know, ignoring the fact that they were indeed richer then millionaires. But Draco had given in, and had allowed his partner to go buy something that perked an interest. The first few houses Draco had flatly refused to step foot inside, since they had been about the size of a shoe box. However, despite complaint when they had been moving in. He was quite happy with this three story home. The Mansion was still in Malfoy possession, in Draco’s possession in fact. Since both of his parents had passed away with the wizarding war. 

With what most people would consider an uncharacteristic loving smile, Draco walked up the pebbled walk way towards the front door which wasn’t locked. Really, what was the point of locking a wizard’s door? With all the damn wards and traps that were set up for intruders, locking a door is damn pointless. Though, Draco guessed it was an old habit for his partner, for whenever neither of them were home, the door would be locked tightly with a small golden key. The first time this had been done, Draco had amused himself for ages, by continuously casting alhohamora towards it. Needles to say, they had not gone anywhere that night, and Draco’s other half and sulked in their room for the rest of the night until Draco apologised and agreed that it was a good idea. One could never have too much security after all, especially this famous but still unbelievable couple. 

Once the door was shut behind him, and his cloak hanging on the hook beside the door. Draco looked at his living entrance room in shock. There were candles and … was that red sparkles? RED!? Damn him for marrying a stupid Gryffindor. Though, his interest was suddenly heightened when he noticed that the floating candles and the red sparkles were creating a trail to something…or someone. Kicking his shoes and socks to one side, he followed the trail, chuckling slightly when some of the sparkles got between his toes and startled to tickle his feet. Once he was left the entrance room, he already knew where the trail was leading. 

By the time the blond reached the dinning room, the small smile on his face had widened considerably. Though, it was nothing compared to the smile that graced his beautifully pale features when he saw what was wating for him. Draco’s other half was sitting at the end of the table, leaning casually back in one of the chairs in nothing but his birthday suit. Naked as the day he came into the world, and looking as confident as the day he graduated Hogwarts. 

“Harry,” Draco breathed heavily. Letting his eyes trail over his husband’s body, something that he would never tire of seeing, touching or feeling. The Gryffindor in question opened his previously closed eyes when he heard his name. Giving Draco a small wink, he held out his hand, wanting Draco to come over to him. There was no protest from Draco, as he moved towards Harry and placed his hand in Harry’s. Not wasting any time, Harry tugged his husbands arm and twisted him around, making him fall soundly in his waiting lap. 

“I made you dinner, love,” Harry informed him softly, as he nuzzled Draco’s neck. The blond wrapped his arms around his lover, and forced his eyes to look away from the man he was sitting on and onto the table. Ahh, the home cooked meal he had been dreaming about. The man certainly cooked better then he gardened. Draco had been close to demanding an answer on something that was bothering him deeply, though he was distracted by something that he found quite enjoyable. 

“Ohhh! Caramel dumplings!” The Slytherin exclaimed in glee, before frowning and hitting his husband on the arm gently. “Do not distract me with food and sexy nakedness – Why red?” Draco asked, finally getting his demanding question out in the open. Harry laughed softly, he knew that the red sparkles would annoy his other half, which was why he intentionally used red. 

“Because my dear, green is so last year. Red is the new green…Didn’t you get that letter from Severus about the swapping of house colours? It was his idea.” 

As it happened, Harry and Draco didn’t have the planned out night that Harry had been hoping for. Since Draco had instantly gone to Hogwarts to have it out with the current loony Headmaster, Severus Snape. 

Honestly, Slytherin red?


End file.
